Extras
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: Little oneshots about the characters who get little or no light in the series. Chapter One, Corrine.
1. One: Corrine

Disclaimer: I don't own Daughters of the Moon.

* * *

x x x

* * *

**.chapter one. **

Corrine: Mood Swings

Blinking back the shock of the devastatingly beautiful girl known as Tianna Moore, I nervously rolled the lipstick across my lips, turning them a bright red. With shaky fingers, I rummaged through my purse for mascara, all the while trying to ignore the gorgeous, dark-haired girl standing by me. But curiosity did rise, and with cautious eyes, I glanced at her, being stunned by what was happening.

She touched the mirror, dazed, and stared at herself—as if she had never seen her reflection. "Wow," she murmured, and despite myself, a light giggle escaped through my lips. Like a lion on its prey, she glared at me, eyes dangerous and sinister, before hissing, "What's your problem?" Instantly, I shrunk back, however not at all surprised by the bitchy attitude she possessed—oh, I remembered yesterday… I remembered.

Gathering my brush and other items, I hastily began shoving them into the bag, shoved _that _in my purse, and attempted to leave the bathroom, but Tianna quickly, as if desperate, said, "Wait…" Bewildered, I halted, stiffly turned around and waiting. She apologized to me? Yesterday, when I attempted to make small talk with her—being the new girl and all—she brushed me off and actually _glared_! Apparently the word "nice" is foreign to her.

Tianna titled her head, a sunshine smile forming on her face as she said, "I need some makeup. Do you have any I can borrow?" Her eyes clouded over as though she had said something stupid, but I hastily complied to question; pulling out the makeup case and gingerly, with quivering fingers, handing it to her, all the while saying, for no reason other than fear, "My mother says it's unsanitary to share makeup."

Again, with the devastating smile, Tianna joked, warmth in her words, "Do I look like I could give you anything?" Her fingers pulled out black eyeliner and she began drawing, carefully, a streak of black over her eyes. I stared at her, momentarily stunned by how something as simple as eyeliner could make her beauty even more radiant and perfect. She continued talking: "What's your name?"

My eye twitched. "Corrine." 'I introduced myself to you yesterday,' I thought sourly, before saying, "I sit next to you in geometry." Which, as of yesterday, I thought was going to be horrible for the remainder of the year. Maybe she was PMSing at that time? Or maybe it was the uncomfortable feeling of a new school and all?

Tianna turned to me and sized me up. "We must be friends then." It was almost a statement that I nearly toppled over. Hadn't she brushed me off as if I were an insignificant girl in her chaotic life? Hadn't she said, "Can you just _please_ stop talking?"

"I'd like to be, but…" What? I'd like to be but I don't think it's safe for me to be friends with a girl who was Bi-Polar. I mean, one moment you're all smiles and the next, BAM! Your jamming your pencil into my hand because I said you got the wrong answer…

"But what?" Tianna pressed breezily, while thickening her eyelashes.

I chewed on my bottom lip before answering, "You didn't seem to like me."

Tianna, after hesitating (deep in thought, apparently), grabbed the brush and began stroking her long, luscious black hair, explaining in a soft voice, "You know, I was just in a bad mood. New school and all. I'd really like to be your friend." Her voice and tone was honest—genuinely kind as opposed to her previous personality that was definition: "bitch".

"You would?" I blinked, and then I remembered her first day—guys drooling over her, the Goddess of perfection. She had easy! "Yeah, starting a new school is tough," I began, voicing my thoughts, "But you had it pretty easy."

"Me?"

"I mean…," I started, wondering how she couldn't have noticed, "every guy has a major crush on you." She handed me the brush and I merely placed it in my purse, my eyes remaining on her as confusion swept across her face. Maybe she was a lesbian? How could any girl not sense and see those lustful gazes that were constantly being thrown her way?

Tianna seemed astonished. "You think that makes life easy?"

"I guess," I said, not wanting to offend her. "I like they way you look," I continued, staring at the makeup that further proved her beauty, "I've never seen you bother with makeup before." Honestly, she didn't even need it. Tianna seemed to think this over, for she glimpsed at her reflection again, the same emotion of serenity playing across her face. Her entire body and everything else was captivating—a thing of perfection.

"You look beautiful," I sighed, without thinking.

Tianna scowled. "You could too…"

"I could?" It was as if she was offering to rip off her beauty and hand it over. Eagerness boiled in my blood.

"You've got great style," she said, gazing at my attire. That much was true, I would admit. Years of flipping through _Cosmo Girl _and _Seventeen _were ways that added to my expertise in clothing, along with my mother's wealth compared to most other girls my age. "But you look like a doll with so much makeup"—I glanced at the floor, stung by that—"I mean, you're so vamped out. I bet you look better with bare cheeks, and definitely ditch the purple shadow." She gestured to the shadows around my eyes. But this was the 'In Style'!

"Take some off?" I pressed, not caring though about what was 'In'. All I wanted was her beauty. I grasped a paper towel from the dispenser and began rubbing at the makeup. "Yeah, it males you look desperate and insecure," she said in a nonchalant fashion, before she turned away, the same spark of life dancing in her eyes as she stared at herself in the dusty mirror.

"When's geometry?" Tianna asked suddenly.

Okay, was temporary memory loss a part of her daily functioning? "First Period."

"Lead the way."

Before I could contemplate on her sudden kindness and eagerness, I caught sight of myself in the mirror. Well, I did look a bit better… I guess. My cheeks were their normal peachy color, while the color of my eyes—a simple blue—seemed more noticeable now that the blackness around them was gone. I appeared simple and elegant. But then there was Tianna, the embodiment of perfection. I wanted to be her friend, and already I could tell the possessiveness I was beginning to feel.

Tianna Moore was a shiny China Doll that I didn't want to share with anyone.

… Even if she was bi-Polar and a lesbian.

* * *

AN:** So, I wanted to write some oneshots on lesser characters, and this was fun to write. I mean, in book six, Corrine is all innocent, but in book twelve… What a bitch, man! Anyway, review, if you must. You can request any LESSER characters too, if you like—Cassandra, Tymmie, Lambert are NOT LESSER characters. Okay, well they are, but… I'm talking MEGA LOW below the characters. EX: Corrine.**


	2. Two: Barushe

Disclaimer: I don't own Daughters of the Moon.

* * *

x x x

* * *

**.chapter two.**

Barushe: The Three Musketeers of Weirdness 

It came as a great deal of shock last night when Vanessa, Morgan Page's longtime friend, waltz into the house carrying Morgan, whose hair was a rat's nest while her eyes were a void of nothingness. I nearly screamed right then and there.

I've been a maid for the Page family for ten years, ever since Morgan was five—a child with parents who were barely ever home: too busy producing the money that bought them this mansion. I suppose, I could be one of the few to understand this blonde girl—she was ambitious and held high-expectations of herself. Of course, she had her moments of battiness and/or selfishness, but how could anyone blame her? When you're handed everything as a child, it screws you up later in life.

I was basically serving as a substitute for her mother, with Morgan always coming to me for advice, not her own mother, who was frequently off at yoga class or at her firm. Lots of times it was boy issues, but a few times… Morgan seemed truly saddened when Vanessa seemed to be ditching her for Catty Turner, "_The hyper active whore on crack_," as Morgan had spat out.

Morgan was possessive of Vanessa, seeing her as the only _true _friend in her life.

Vanessa was currently up in Morgan's room, truly concerned for her friend. Honestly, I kept playing with the idea that Morgan was a vampire. Call me crazy, but seriously?! Her skin was extremely pale, dark shadows under her eyes, while she refused any sort of sunlight into her room. Just then, Vanessa came barreling down the stairs. When she hit the bottom step, I launched myself into a grateful speech.

"I'm so grateful you came to see her," I sighed with relief, "Her other friends—"

"Other friends?" Alarm rang through the blonde's voice. "Who?"

I knew then that those three weren't to be trusted—they were as bad looking as Morgan did at the moment, with a dangerous aura added to them: Tymmie, Cassandra, and Karyl. All three possessed blank, dark eyes, black clothes, various piercing, and seething voices. Needless to say, they weren't exactly the type of teenagers you would want your son or daughter to date.

"Tymmie and Cassandra," I answered, their names foul on my tongue, "I think the other's name is Karyl." Such terrible teenagers they were. I actually felt terrified when they were left alone with Vanessa. "I don't like them." Just then, the doorbell rang, frightening me. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I could feel a cold sweat forming on the nape of my neck. But it quickly faded—it couldn't be them.

Vanessa seemed just as stressed. "Is that them?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Barushe," Vanessa began, firm, "I don't think Morgan should see them."

I waited.

"I'm going to take Morgan with me."

I frowned at the blonde. And I thought _I _was overreacting? "She can't leave."

"She shouldn't see them," she repeated, desperate and pleading, "I'll take her down the back stairs and over to a friend's house."

I didn't answer, still contemplating her begging.

"Can you tell them she's sleeping? Please. Give me enough time to get Morgan away." That was it: something _was _horrible about those three kids. Nervously, I nodded. With a grim look, Vanessa ran back up the stairs, her blonde hair whipping around her face. Biting my lip, I hurriedly grabbed the doorknob, unlocked it, and jerked it open, and sure enough, they were standing their, smirking.

"May we see Morgan?" Tymmie asked politely, his voice, however, sending shivers throughout my body.

"Yes it's very urgent," Karyl added.

"Because we are her friends," Cassandra drawled, a lazy smile on her face, "And we are so terribly concerned about her current state."

Tymmie nodded. "So… we would like to see if she's alright."

"No she's sleeping."

Tymmie's smirk further stretched. "We'll wake her up then."

"Like sleeping beauty," Karyl added with a snicker.

"No," I said, more firmly.

Cassandra cocked her head. "But she needs to see us. For 'emotional support'."

"She's sleeping," I repeated, a tremor present in my voice. My hand tingled as I resisted the urge to shut and lock the door, along with every other in the house. But as if sensing my plan, Tymmie stepped onto the doorframe, preventing the door from closing of needed. His smile was still intact, but there was impatience swirling in his bleak eyes.

"We _want _to see her."

I crossed my arms, shaking. "I'm sorry, but…" Blinking, I looked up, not seeming to recall what was happening. Vanessa taking Morgan… These three… I looked up and into the grinning faces of the three teenagers, before saying, dazed, "I guess you can see her…"

Cassandra nodded once. "Thank you very much."

What the _hell_ just happened?

-

AN: If you didn't know, Barushe is the housekeeper of Morgan Page—book one. Duh. I know every character—from Ollie to Jessica and Melanie. Don't know who these people are…? I do… Hehehehe!


End file.
